Immuable
by Bepopalula
Summary: Je pense que je pourrais trahir mon serment pour lui.  — se déroule pendant la Guerre des Clones. Anakin/Obi-Wan, Anakin/Padmé — TRADUCTION
Oui, je suis vivante! J'ai un peu — voire carrément — lâché la trad pendant mes partiels, mais reprendre pour mon plaisir perso fait vraiment du bien — ces deux crétins de Jedi m'avaient franchement manqué. Oui c'est encore très court, nan ça n'est toujours celle qui est suspens depuis trois mois, mais c'est encore un OS qui m'a beaucoup touchée et que j'avais envie de vous faire partager. C'est une traduction de **Immutable, or, Five Times Obi-Wan Kenobi Compromised His Jedi Ethics for Anakin Skywalker** (en voilà un titre qui en jette tellement qu'il n'y a pas moyen de l'écrire en entier ici) écrite par bedlamsbard, que vous pouvez retrouver en VO sur _archiveofourown_. N'ayant pas la trad officielle de _La Revanche des Sith_ sous la main et n'ayant pas trouvé cette citation particulière en français, la trad de l'extrait est aussi maison.

Je vous remercie pour vos super reviews sur Différents et aussi pour votre aide dans la correction des ÉNORMES coquilles que j'avais laissées passer sans pression... être sa propre bêta c'est pas forcément toujours évident, et comme on dit "plus c'est gros, plus ça passe"... sur ces bonnes paroles, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.

* * *

 **Immuable, ou, Cinq Fois où Obi-Wan Kenobi a Compromis sa Morale Jedi pour Anakin Skywalker**

 _— Il ne reculera devant rien pour me sauver, par exemple, car il pense que je ferais la même chose pour lui.  
  
Mace et Yoda le fixèrent du regard, ce qui força Obi-Wan à baisser la tête.  
_  
 _— Car, admit-il à contre-cœur, il sait que je ferais la même chose pour lui._

\- Matthew Stover, novélisation de _La Revanche des Sith_

* * *

— Vous retrouver désarmé ne semble pas vous suffire, Général Kenobi, il vous faut en plus être dominé, railla le Général Koorivar en lâchant sur le sol devant lui le sabre laser d'Obi-Wan parfaitement tranché en deux.

— Je ne suis jamais désarmé, répondit calmement Obi-Wan, une main toujours posée sur la nuque d'Anakin.

Le rythme cardiaque de son partenaire pulsant contre ses doigts était réconfortant.  
— J'ai la Force.

Le Général ricana.

— Votre magie Jedi ne vous sera d'aucun secours ici, Général. Achevez le blessé, ajouta-t-il à ses soldats.

Obi-Wan serra sa prise autour des épaules d'Anakin.

— Touchez-le et je vous tue.

— Comment? Avec votre charabia?

Il fit signe à ses hommes. Obi-Wan tendit une main vers la Force. Les soldats stoppèrent leur approche, ahuris devant leur Général. Ce dernier s'agrippait la gorge de toutes ses forces.

Quelque chose de froid et presque visqueux glissait sur sa peau, perdu dans l'enivrante charge de pouvoir qui prenait possession de lui. Obi-Wan serra le poing jusqu'à sentir l'étincelle qui priverait le Général Koorivar de la Force. Il sentait toujours le reste des soldats de Koorivar autour d'eux, profondément hostiles envers Anakin et lui. Il tendit les deux bras, paumes des mains ouvertes. La Force le submergea, pure et puissante, à tel point que les terminaisons nerveuses de ses doigts étaient totalement anesthésiées. Obi-Wan ne baissa pas les mains avant d'être libéré de ces étincelles de vie. Les cadavres autour d'eux étaient encore fumants.

Anakin émit un léger, douloureux son provenant du fond de sa gorge. Obi-Wan pressa sa paume contre la blessure sanglante que lui avait infligé un blaster, ignorant l'étrange sensation présente dans ses mains.

— Ça va aller, dit-il dans un vain essai de réconfort, ça va aller.

ii.

— Anakin, appela Obi-Wan en ouvrant la porte d'un simple geste, pourquoi n'es-tu —

Il s'immobilisa au milieu de la chambre — sa chambre — alors que la porte se refermait derrière lui. Padmé cherchait à tâtons le vêtement le plus proche, qui se trouva être la cape d'Anakin, puis s'en servit pour se couvrir la poitrine.

— Général Kenobi, dit-elle avec dignité.

Obi-Wan cligna des yeux. Une fois.

— Sénatrice Amidala, la salua-t-il, Anakin est-il ici?

Elle hésita un court instant, puis hocha la tête en direction d'une des portes donnant sur la pièce principale.

— Il est dans la salle de bain, répondit-elle.

— Merci, dit Obi-Wan. Il passa devant elle sans lui accorder un regard. La porte s'ouvrit d'un autre geste; Anakin tomba presque dans la douche.

— Maître! s'exclama-t-il. Je peux vous expliquer —

— Je te cherche depuis une heure, l'informa patiemment Obi-Wan, nous sommes censés nous trouver à bord d'un croiseur en direction de la Bordure Extérieure dans une demi-heure.

Anakin le fixa d'un air ahuri.

— Mais nous venons juste de rentrer! protesta-t-il.

— Ils ont besoin de nous, répondit simplement Obi-Wan.

— Je vais chercher mon sac, dit Anakin.

Une grimace prit brusquement place sur son visage, puis il tenta:

— Maître —

— Dis-moi simplement que tu sais ce que fais, le coupa Obi-Wan tout doucement.

Anakin baissa les yeux, puis les releva.

— Je sais ce que je fais, affirma-t-il.

Puis il sortit de la salle de bain, Obi-Wan derrière lui. Padmé s'était rhabillée et se rattachait les cheveux. Elle tourna la tête au moment où Anakin sortit. Son regard se posa sur Obi-Wan, interrogateur. Anakin lui adressa un sourire avant de disparaître dans sa propre chambre. Obi-Wan cacha ses mains à l'intérieur de ses manches.

— Vous ne pourrez jamais l'avoir, vous savez, déclara-t-il éventuellement.  
— Vous non plus, rétorqua Padmé. 

Elle leva la tête lorsqu'Anakin revint, sac à l'épaule. Il jeta un œil à Obi-Wan puis baissa la tête pour donner un bref baiser à la Sénatrice.

— Au revoir, lui dit-elle en laissant ses doigts caresser sa joue.

Elle regarda Obi-Wan.

— Bonne chance.

Il hocha la tête une fois, d'un air sévère puis sortit, Anakin derrière lui.

iii.

Obi-Wan dévala maladroitement la pente et atterrit à quelques mètres du corps mutilé d'Anakin. Il s'appuya sur ses genoux et se traina par terre en s'accrochant toujours à son sabre-laser.

Anakin était étendu dans la poussière, les bras et les jambes écartés, tel un aigle en plein vol. Une goute de sang était suspendue au coin de sa lèvre, une autre à son nez. Sa tête était tordue dans un angle douloureux qui n'avait rien de naturel.

— Non, dit Obi-Wan qui enlaça Anakin tout en cherchant frénétiquement un pouls, Oh non, Anakin, _non_.

Le corps de son partenaire était un poids mort dans ses bras. Obi-Wan se cacha le visage dans les cheveux d'Anakin et pleura, sans aucune réserve ni une quelconque honte. C'était comme sur Naboo, encore pire, car ça n'était pas Qui-Gon cette fois, c'était _Anakin_ — comme les cauchemars qui le réveillaient à présent, alors que les rêves de Qui-Gon s'effaçaient petit à petit pour laisser place à Anakin, Anakin mort d'un millier de façon différentes dans ses bras.

Il en appela à la Force, dans l'espoir de guérir un peu ses blessures, de le rendre un peu plus présentable et moins abimé. Il s'interrompit, les étincelles de Force toujours serrées dans sa poigne, qui glissaient sur lui telles un épais morceau de soie Corelliènne. La mort est dans l'ordre naturel de la vie, avait dit Qui-Gon plus d'une fois, mais ça n'était pas naturel, ça n'était pas censé arriver. Anakin était destiné à de plus grandes choses que ça, que de mourir jeune et brisé —

Obi-Wan s'ouvrit à la Force et la laissa l'envahir, le submerger et se déverser en lui. Quelque chose brûla, quelque chose craqua; ses terminaisons nerveuses se laissaient glisser vers la spirale de l'éternité, mais Obi-Wan ne lâcha pas prise.

Laissez-moi mourir pour qu'il puisse vivre —

— et se mordit la lèvre d'une telle force qu'il se l'ouvrit.

Soudain, Obi-Wan ouvrit les yeux. Il n'avait pas réalisé les avoir fermés. Il ne put d'abord voir qu'un écran blanc. Puis quelque chose gigota sur ses genoux; Anakin gémit et appela d'un air sonné:

— Maître?

Oh. Il chercha le pouls d'Anakin à l'aveugle, ignorant ses faibles tentatives pour repousser ses mains. Son cœur battait à un rythme soutenu, quoiqu'un peu irrégulier puis il palpa les os de la nuque d'Anakin, qu'il trouva entiers et indemnes sous ses doigts.

— Vous saignez, dit Anakin en se redressant en position assise.

Il passa un doigt sur la lèvre inférieure d'Obi-Wan.

— Maître, est-ce que ça —

— Je crois que j'ai fait une mauvaise chute, répondit Obi-Wan rapidement, sans sourciller, Je ne peux pas voir très bien là tout de suite, mais je pense — ah!

Il avait fait un geste inattendu; la douleur transperça tous ses os de haut en bas. Des fractures en bois vert, début de toutes fractures. Il tourna la tête, toujours aveugle, vers Anakin qui ne cessait de toucher son visage timidement.

— J'irai mieux en un rien de temps.

Il sentit Anakin hocher la tête plus qu'il ne le vit.

— Nous sommes censés être évacués de toute façon, déclara-t-il, ne bougez pas, je vais m'occuper de vous.

iv.

Il entra dans ses appartements et y trouva Anakin profondément endormi sur son lit, mou et désarticulé dans son sommeil. Obi-Wan s'assit à côté de lui, heureux de somnoler avec la tête penchée contre ses genoux et la présence rassurante que constituait le murmure constant du rythme cardiaque d'Anakin à travers la Force. Il ne se réveilla pas avant de le sentir s'asseoir.

— Vous êtes rentré, dit-il.

Il fit une pause, contempla le visage d'Obi-Wan puis ajouta:

— Je ne vous demanderai pas comment s'est passée la réunion avec le Conseil.

— Merci, répondit Obi-Wan, ne devrais-tu pas être à l'Infirmerie?

Anakin leva son bras blessé et fit une grimace.

— Je vais bien, affirma-t-il et Obi-Wan tourna la tête vers les baies vitrées à travers desquelles vivait Coruscant la nuit.

Il pouvait encore sentir le poids d'Anakin dans ses bras, le sang pomper sous ses mains alors qu'il s'en vidait lentement et inexorablement. Il ne s'était pas attendu à le voir survivre.

— Obi-Wan, l'appela doucement Anakin.

Il leva la tête. Anakin se leva, illuminé le temps d'une minute par la lumière qui filtrait par la fenêtre, puis se tourna vers Obi-Wan. Il passa un genoux de chaque côté d'Obi-Wan, reposant légèrement son poids sur lui et lorsqu'il se pencha plus près. Obi-Wan détourna la tête.

— Je t'en supplie, dit Anakin, ne m'oblige pas à te supplier.

— Ne m'oblige pas à te dire non, rétorqua doucement Obi-Wan.

— Tu ne me diras pas non, dit-il, absolument sûr de lui. Pas cette fois.

Il se pencha une nouvelle fois, passa les doigts de sa main indemne dans les cheveux d'Obi-Wan et posa sa bouche contre la sienne. Obi-Wan poussa un soupir du fond de sa gorge et le laissa faire.

v.

Il n'existe aucun cimetière pour les Jedi, aucune tombe. Les noms de ceux qui sont tombés sont prononcés afin d'être gravés sur un mur de bronze qui s'étend le long du Temple, mais personne de mémoire d'homme ne l'a jamais vu. En dehors des morts célèbres et des traitres, les Jedi remplissent leur devoir puis s'effacent des mémoires.

C'est pour cette raison qu'Obi-Wan se rend aux jardins à la recherche de paix. En temps normal, il évite les jardins de sable à cause du malaise que ces derniers provoquent en lui, mais cette fois-ci il s'assoit sur un banc près du plus petit, le regard fixé sur les vagues gravées avec attention afin de leur donner un air naturelles. Il n'existe aucune connection; Qui-Gon est mort sur une planète aquatique, pas sur une planète désertique. Cependant, Obi-Wan attend jusqu'à la tombée de l'obscurité, jusqu'à ce que le silence ait pris place sur Coruscant avant de se mettre à parler.

— Je mourrais pour lui, vous savez, déclara-t-il doucement à la nuit, S'il était question de lui donner la chance de vivre ne serait-ce qu'un battement de cœur en plus, je me jetterai devant un sabre-laser sans hésiter une seule seconde.

Il reste silencieux un moment. Des éclats de rire s'élèvent des jardins éloignés — les petits probablement, ou les plus jeunes Padawans. La guerre n'a pas encore touché le plus profond fief du Conseil.

— J'ai déjà tué pour lui, dit enfin Obi-Wan, et je pense être capable de faire pire. J'ai déjà fait pire. Sans une seule seconde d'hésitation. Sans une seule arrière pensée. Sans aucun regret. Je pense que je pourrais trahir mon serment pour lui.

Le vent souffle sur le sable devant lui et crée quelques petites dunes qui n'existaient pas jusque là. Obi-Wan se lève.

— Vous saviez?

Personne ne lui répond. Le vent ne fait aucun bruit et les morts de parlent pas. Obi-Wan marche dans le jardin et le traverse, laissant derrière lui des traces de pas dans le sable. Il se retourne et les regarde.

— Je le ferais à nouveau, déclare-t-il puis il retourne dans le Temple, dans l'Infirmerie où un Anakin épuisé panse ses blessures.


End file.
